fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Kurono
Shiro Kurono (黒野史郎, Kurono Shirō) is one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. Being one of the best strategists in the land, although quite scheming, he gained the moniker "The Devil in Glasses" (悪魔は眼鏡をかけ, Akuma wa megane o kake). He has several abilities hidden from the other Knights except his friend Princess Kristel who considers him to be perhaps both the strongest and the weakest of the knights at the same time because of them. Appearance At the beginning of his childhood, Shiro was originally a blond but after he was adopted, he decided to change his hair to black to make it harder for people to recognize him for who he used to be. He grew to have a slender and tall body being 6 feet high. Although he doesn't actually need them, he also wears rounded glasses which don't cover the vertical axis of his eyes which have small irisis. Personality Normally, Shiro is not very good with social based events and tends to look anti-social. However, he does not actually dislike other people. Instead, he is fiercely independent and wary of others who approach him with ulterior motives. He is not above helping people who are really in need, and he appears to have a soft spot for children. In addition, he can be quite protective of the people he cares for, a trait that he is teased about. Shiro sometimes views himself as acting out of pride or arrogance and can be self-conscious about enforcing his principles or beliefs on others. However, even if he knows that others might not appreciate his actions or thank him afterward, if he perceives he is acting for the greater good, he will use all means possible to achieve his goals. This has caused others to sometimes misunderstand his motives and has earned him the nickname the "Devil in Glasses". Unless it's an emergency, Shiro abstains from using most of his combat abilities and showing his actual strength. On a normal basis, he will only use his Solid Script Magic and Support Magic to support his allies. At the moment, only Kristel and his foster father know of his true strength. But when the need arises, he will fight with all he's got. When he goes into Zero Mode, Shiro will become extremely calm and tranquil. History Shiro was born to well off parents in a city on the outskirts of the Norvino Kingdom and he lived a carefree life with his father and mother. Unfortunately, that blissful time came to an end when he was 5 years old. At that time, a man had been getting close to his father. The reason being, that man wanted information about his father's current project "Project Zero", a project that was focused on the research of how magic energy could be used to improve and strengthen the human body. After his father had refused to tell of the information, the man decided to get the information from Shiro through sweet words and trickery. Being only 5 years old, Shiro fell for it and unknowingly revealed what the man wanted to know. Getting the info about the labratory where the project was taking place, the man then decided to set fire to the house before escaping. Doing what his parents told him to do in case of an emergency, Shiro ran into the fireproof basement. After calming down a bit, Shiro noticed an orange colored light in the room ahead and out of curiosity he went to it. Inside, he found the real location of his father's Project Zero. However, due to the destabilizing structure, the house colasped crushing the container with the project releasing it into Shiro before he was knocked out by falling debris. When he came to a few days later, he was laying in a hospital bed with a person named Matthew who said was an acquaintance of his father at his bed side. Remembering the person who set fire to his house, Shiro was wary of this person thinking he might have some ulterior motive. He was later told by this man that his parents were dead and in sadness, he ran out of the building to find a place where he could be alone and mourn his parent's death. Not long after that, Matthew had caught up to him and decided to take him in saying that he too lost his parents when he was young. For some reason, Shiro now felt he could trust the kindness of this man and let him take him to the Schaller District of the Norvino Kingdom He soon adjusted to his new home and to keep his old identity hidden, Shiro changed his hair color to black and wore more worker class clothes. He enthusiastically helped his foster father with his work and learned many things from it. By the time he reached the age of 10, he was already doing the work with Matthew side by side. Their research group had been researching different magics and how the could be used through a system they were trying to create, a magical syntax of sorts that would allow them the possibility to give objects several uses. During this time period, Shiro learned how to use magic and after 6 years, he was able to develop a system where even complicated and/or powerful magics could be put into an object. By then, he was already a leading member in the field of research and engineering. One day, he and other heads of the different research facilities in the Schaller District were called for a conference with the royal family and government. For Shiro, this was his first time there and was initially nervous since for the most part all of the other people attending this multi day conference were people much older than him, the only person his age that he knew of was Kristel. When Shiro once stepped out for a break, he was surprised to see the Princess Kristel going around the castle looking for a secret passage. Seeing that Shiro was intrigued at what she was doing, Kristel invited him to join her and together they searched around the castle, Shiro forgetting he had a meeting to attend. During the period of the conference, the two had become friends having chats or having little adventures into different places even after the conference was over. On a later day, Shiro heard from Kristel about the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino after discovering the 12 tombs of the original knights and how she wanted to become one. Wanting to help her reach her goal, he decided to help with her training, at one point teaching her how to keep her focus while using her swords when using the hidden ability within them. Upon her being knighted, Shiro is one of the first to congratulate her but couldn't help but feel that in a sense, she was drifting away from him seeing how she was already in a much higher rank than him in the hiearchy and now she's a Royal Knight. He was then determined to keep up with her as an equal and began to train by himself in several different ways. This training soon paid off when the royal family went on a diplomatic trip with a nearby kingdom. He was going as a representative of the Schaller district. During the trip, they were assaulted by dark mages from an extremely powerful dark guild determined to take down the royal family. Almost all of the escorts were taken out in the blink of an eye. Even the Royal Knights including Kristel who had been already appointed were having trouble fighting them off due to the huge disadvantage of numbers. Even though he wasn't supposed to fight, he couldn't just do nothing so he decided to take control of the battle and using his tactical abilities and Support Magic, they were able to defeat the dark mages with ease. From this act of courage and tactical might, the Queen began considering making Shiro a Royal Knight as well. Pretty soon, she had went through with her consideration and made Shiro a Royal Knight. He now stands with Kristel as a fellow Royal Knight and close friend Relationships Kristel Solus: 'Shiro doesn't see Kristel as a princess of a royal family but more of a close long time friend and has sometimes been dragged into her little adventures after befriending her. He admires her strong will and the lengths she's willing to go to in order to protect the kingdom. Besides his foster father, Kristel is the only person Shiro feels that he can place his full trust in as she's one of the few people that knows about his stronger abilites. Also, he's one of the few people who doesn't get intimidated by her when she gets angry. 'Daichi Katchu: 'Shiro has always thought of Daichi as something like an older brother and mentor. He trusts him completely which is why he made him second in command of his squadron. Their relationship is similar to that of a light and a shadow. Daichi, being the more charismatic and stronger of the two is the light that shines brightly and Shiro is the dark shadow that supports him with his Organic Link Magic. 'Yvana Crogan: 'Unlike the majority of the population, Shiro doesn't fear for his life when he sees her or is near her. However, he did accidentally think that she was a male at first due to her strength and size which led him to being hit. One thing the two of them share in common is the role of keeping Kristel out of too much trouble although he's a bit more lenient in this area then her. 'James Fitzgibbon: 'Shiro thinks of James as the stereotypical knight in shining armor and finds his way of thinking that all obstacles can be broken through with strength somewhat stupid. In a sense, he is Shiro's opposite but not in the same sense as it is with Daichi. 'Azamuku Takaramono: 'At first, Shiro thought of him as a suspicious person due to his appearance but after actually seeing how he wants to protect the innocent, his suspicions about him dissapeared. 'Sir Drake: 'Shiro feels uneasy around him due to Drake's cold personality and hasn't really talked with him. 'Mukuro no Enko:Mukuro no Enko'Shiro sort of finds Enko 'Arthur de Forest: Meira : Equipment Mahonta Staff: '''A long blue staff that Shiro uses to cast his magic. He received it as a gift from Kristel and has used it ever since. It also has a secondary effect of a somewhat large force field capable of blocking up to moderate attacks coming from its tip when in use. '''Magic Storage Cloak: '''Part of Shiro's normal attire and a useful piece of clothing attire that has a magical syntax with Container Magic in it's code which give it infinite storage space as long as Shiro can fit it into the cloak. To bring it out, he only needs to think of the object he wants to take out of his cloak. '''Wave Ring: '''As one of the Norvino knights, Shiro has a Norvino magic ring. It allows him to emit waves from it that have varying effects to help his allies or himself. The blue waves slow down the target, red waves cause mild disintigration, yellow waves can speed up a person's natural healing process or strengthen allies, green waves that can increase an allies' defense, indigo waves can create illusions, and purple waves can multply the quantity of an allies's attack. '''Wave Armor: '''After much experimentation with the abilities of the Wave Ring, Shiro decided to build something to further it's potential. He built a gray set of light full body armor that is as light as a feather and could connect to the ring therefore able to channel the ring's powers not just from the ring itself, but his whole body. In terms of practical use, using the armor to emit the waves was much more effecient than using the ring by itself and gives it even more possible uses. A secondary function Shiro put into it is that it can store magic energy put into it for uses of things such as a back up supply of magic. '''Portal Box: '''After an encounter with Ren Akagami, Shiro was given a portal box to contain whatever his cloak could not due to size. He doesn't actually store many things in there due to the fact that his stuff usually does fit in his cloak. The biggest thing that is in there is his plane which will be described next '''Storming Tornado: '''His foster father built him this red colored, 2 seater plane when he had declared his interest in flying. When he had grown up enough to be able to work on the plane by himself, he made some alterations to increase it's maneuverability. The plane went through even more alterations after Shiro was able to put a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic into it. It now has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Shiro while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go.. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills '''Strong Physiology: Because Shiro has been together with Kristel for several years, he has trained his body so that he can stay by her side, a course of action prompted by knowing of Kristel's training. Despite his more scholar like appearance, he's very strong, being able to match his fellow knights in terms of strength. Vibration Body: 'By using sound to vibrate and stimulate his muscles, Shiro can pump blood through his body even without a heartbeat, allowing him to continue moving even with a stopped heart. This state is only temporary however, and is a last resort because it causes much strain on the body. The vibrations also cause his entire body to act as a heart, increasing both his blood flow, body heat, and physical skill beyond that of an average human. Shiro can also use his vibrations on other people to do things like restart a heart that has stopped beating or paralyze a person's muscles. *'Vibration Body Partial: 'An alternate version of the original which is more commonly used by Shiro because it can be used more often and it causes much less strain. Instead of vibrating his entire body, he only uses one or two parts of his body such as an arm or leg. Combat Skills '''Master Martial Artist: '''Although he is not related to Matthew, his foster father by blood, he inherited the Kurono family fighting style which has been called the Black and White style. A person who uses it could be described as "Someone who shines as bright as the sun one moment and then is as dark as night the next." This style can be split into Black and White techniques and Shiro has mastered them both and can use them at the same time. He has also been trained to fight blindfolded gaining the ability to feel his opponent's existence through his skin. Without his brain needing to process visual information, Shiro can learn more about his opponent and figure out how to fight them. Although he has these skills, it's rare for him to use them in front of others. '''Black Moves: ' *'Black Doppleganger: '''Shiro charges at the enemy at incredible speeds, changing directions several times as well. Shiro's speed and footwork results in several after images of himself confusing his opponent allowing him to land hits in the opponents' blind spots. *'Black Phantom: 'Shiro first creates a sound lag through dragging out the noise of his steps so that the sound of his feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after his feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Shiro charges forward at full speed, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind him. Because he moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after he has already hit them. Due to the fact that Shiro breaks the sound barrier with this technique, it causes strain to his body and at his current endurance level, he can only use this technique 3 times in one day or else run the risk of his body breaking. *'Black Phantom Bunshin: '''A combination of the Black Doppleganger and the Black Phantom. Shiro begins by creating the sound lag.by dragging out the noise of his steps. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, he charges at the enemy at full speed changing directions several times as well. Due to his speed and footwork, the opponent will see after images of Shiro right before being hit by the sonic boom which now has a much higher range of destruction due to him moving different directions. At the same time, Shiro will land several powerful strikes at his opponent while moving faster than the adversary can see. '''White Moves: *'White Corkscrew: '''Using his his full strength, Shiro throws a corkscrew punch powerful enough that the area punched is distorted, as if it was corkscrewed just from the air pressure. Even the toughest of armors will become distorted beyond repair. *'White Applause: By focusing his power in his hands, Shiro is able to negate an incoming attack by clapping his hands together. If the power of the attack is more than what Shiro uses, the attack will injure his palms. This technique is quite useful for sword catching often breaking the weapon with his palms. *'White Twister: '''Instead of just hitting the opponent with the palm of his hand, Shiro also puts a strong spin on it. He spins his arm and wrist round and round and creates a rotation around the target area. By doing this, like a gunshot, Shiro puts more acceleration and power behind the attack by transferring the rotation of his arm to the opponent during impact. This attack is strong enough to send a person much larger than him flying and spinning. '''Gray Moves: '''Moves that combine moves from the Black and White sets or are not part of either one and Shiro created them.. *'Destruction Tempest: 'Combining the Black Doppleganger, Black Phantom, White Corkscrew and White Twister, Shiro begins by creating the sound lag.by dragging out the noise of his steps. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, he charges at the enemy at full speed changing directions several times as well creating the after images right before the opponent gets hit by the sonic boom. While doing so, he launches powerful corkscrew punches blasting air pressure at his opponent causing damage and distortion to both the opponent and the area. During the times he gets close enough, Shiro uses his White Twister technique before moving again. To the normal eye, it looks like all of the dopplegangers are attacking at the same time. *'Active Water: '''A technique that utilizes gentleness unlike his other moves which were more focused on destruction. While using his arm or staff, he uses the gentleness of his arm, shoulder and waist to negate the impact of incoming close range attacks by taking the attack before tilting the side of his arm/staff. The attacker who's attack was negated will lose their balance, giving Shiro a chance to counter. Miscellaneous Skills '''Master Strategist: This combined with his scheming style is the reason he has the nickname "The Devil in Glasses". He became a well-known strategist due to his effort in researching and mastering his skill called Full Control Encounter. This skill allows him to grasp his allies' remaining magical energy supply with 1% margin of error, know all remaining resources of both allies and enemies, and forecast battles 30 seconds ahead. It allows him to take control of the battle more easily. Expert Magical Engineer: Shiro also excels in the fields of Magical Engineering specifically in the field of the magical syntax where he is able to input magic into a object through a type of connected system. Depending on the magic inserted into the object, it will gain some sort of ability. Magical Powers Solid Script Magic : 'A Holder Type magic Shiro uses when he needs to actually attack. It allows him to make words solid and then throw them at his opponent. This magic is his only magic that can be used offensively and is very diverse due to its effects. Shiro can use this magic without the use of a writing utensil. *'Magnet Rush: 'Shiro begins by creating two rows of magnets with alternating polarities as well as metal around his feet. Using the magnetic force, he accelerates giving him more power in his attack. 'Data Scan Magic: Upon his command, several screens appear in front him showing the many statistics (or properties for non living things) of the target as well as the type of magic and how powerful said magic is if the target is a mage. The body statistics scanned include height, weight, strength, speed, and flexibility, plus the faults and strengths of their seperate body-parts, for example their legs or shoulders. The screens are also able to show heartrate, blood pressure, brain usage, intelligence level, and much more. This is a huge part of Shiro's Full Control Encounter style of support, allowing him to keep an eye on both his allies and enemies. Organic Link Magic (生連魔法, Seirenmahō): Organic Link Magic is a Caster Magic that revolves around the creation of links between people and Magics in various ways. The first way shown was an attack reversal of sorts, meaning if a person were to damage or destroy a specific target, then the person responsible would also receive the same amount of damage dealt as well. The second way this Magic is used is linking one's own Magic Power to an object in order to supply it with Magic Power. The type of Organic Link Magic that Shiro uses is known as a third type; which is somewhat of a weak-but-strong type of power; as by itself, it is almost completely useless. However, despite this, Shiro likes it for the potential he sees in it and is very skilled with this magic. What the third type of Organic Link Magic does is allow the user to serve as a "support mage", through buffing and de-buffing the user's allies or enemies, making the user capable of serving as amazing support—by forging links upon the user's allies, they are capable of driving their magical energy into their bodies, or a specific body part, enabling them to boost their allies in any way that they wish. * Mind Shock.gif Nightmare Sphere.gif Burst Sphere: 'Shiro fires a dark purple sphere at a target area which explodes upon contact with the ground and causes all targets in the vicinity to become slower by about 80%. It also causes confusion making it hard for the affected targets to aim properly or dodge attacks *'Damage Link: 'By linking people together using his magic, when one of the linked people takes damage, it is split among all of the linked people equally, lessening the damage taken by one person. *'Magic Channeling: '''By linking with other people or objects, Shiro can take magic from one of the people/objects linked and channel it into another one of the linked people/objects. He normally uses this to replenish his allies' magic energy when it gets low. * '''Ensnaring Thorns: Shiro summons five shining blue roots to erupt from the earth and entangle the target. When a thorn is cut or broken, they cause additional damage through a type of magical explosion. The amount of damage varies by the skill of the caster, and Shiro's skill is very high. :Zero Mode: It is rare for Shiro to go into this mode due to the fact he prefers not to fight directly but if needed, he will take off his glasses and go into Zero Mode, his eyes beginning to glow orange and his hair becomes a darker shade of black. At this point, all of his magic energy disappears and is turned into an increase of his strength, speed and defense. In this mode, whatever magic energy that comes into contact with Shiro will be absorbed and also turned into increases of his strength, speed and defense. Shiro can also absorb magic energy from a person through physical touch draining the person of their magic energy. While in this mode, Shiro is extremely calm and looks serious. Although this mode can potentially give Shiro an enormous boost in his physical abilities, he cannot use any magic. The only other people that know about this mode for the most part are Kristel and Shiro's foster father. :Brain Mode: The mode opposite of Zero mode where it turns most of Shiro's physical strength into magic energy. The increased magic energy can cause whatever spell he's casting to multiply in effect. Also, instead of absorbing magic energy while in Zero mode, in this mode, Shiro can give magic energy if needed. Another effect of being in this mode is increased brain processing increasing his strategic ability. The downside to this mode is that while it gives Shiro a great deal of magic power, he becomes somewhat weaker physically than normal. Unlike Zero mode, there is no change to his personality from his original persona. Again, the only other people that know about this mode for the most part are Kristel and Shiro's foster father. :'Forsaken Mode: '''In this mode, Shiro does not gain strength or magic energy. In fact, he loses almost all of it. To get into this mode, Shiro first shifts almost all of his physical strength into magic energy as he would in Brain Mode before transferring almost all of his magic energy into his armor leaving only a very small amount as his hair turns white. This leaves him very physically and magically weak to the point where he'd be barely be able to hold a light wooden sword or cast a simple spell. In this mode, Shiro cannot use many of his destructive attacks or can use them only once or twice. Unlike most modes which are supposed to give you an advantage, this puts you at a disadvantage. However, there is a hidden strength within this weakness. In this mode, he acts like he does in Zero Mode. :*'Forsaken Maker: '''Using the small amount of magic energy left inside his body, Shiro lets it out in a strange burst of sorts making his targets become as weak as he is. The affected targets' hair will also turn white as they feel their loss of strength, endurance, and magic power. It puts Shiro and his opponents on equal ground.This ability is the opposite of what a hero would want as they usually succeed through having much physical and/or magic power and this would get rid of that. The effect disappears once Shiro is knocked out or it's deactivated when power is returned to Shiro. Category:Male Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Martial Artist Category:Black and White Squadron